Comforts of Lucy
by NintendoNoir1
Summary: Lupa comes home one day in tears, only to meet with the maternal comforts of her mother. Witness Lucy Loud as she indulges the role of motherhood. Emotional fluff fic, as well as a Sin Kid story. (Well aware of the poor summary and amateur story, cobbled together merely for a fun read!)


**Disclaimer:** **Greetings, Readers! Here I am with another Loud House fic to sedate you during the time being. Most enticing: A Sin Kids fic! As always: Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Lucy Loud sat in her favorite chair within her room, writing her newest poetry in her darken journal. It was pretty much the only pastime she could indulge as of lately. Her figure had grown in many ways as the years have passed. Not just in height that equaled with her siblings (5'9"), but also grown into a plump and buxom figure. Some added weight, her size double D breast and of course, her birthing hips from bringing her precious Lupa into this world. With a figure like such, she could no longer skulk around in the air vents like she used to in childhood. Leaving her hobbies now listed with poetry or her love-making with Lincoln. Though unfortunately, Lincoln's love-making may carry seed that was potent but not a stamina that was everlasting. So poetry it was as of late.

Unfortunately, the writings of said poetry were interrupted as her five year old daughter, Lupa, ran into the room with her eyes filled with tears. Tears that would fall and create staining spots on her black and yellow clothes that mimicked the image of a bee. Her eyes were more red than usual, for once due to the symptoms of albinism. Though her white hair was disheveled mess of bangs, it didn't do much to hide her sadden expression, her face squinting as she would cry.

"Mommy, mommy!" Lupa squalled, reaching for her mother's hold. Lucy responded by grasping her daughter in embrace, lifting her up onto her lap.

"What's wrong, Lupa?" Lucy asked with a concern that actually seemed to have broken through her usual monotone.

"Mr. Grouse was mean to me!" Lupa cried, burying her face into her mother's chest. "He said something mean about us!"

Lucy's face darkened upon hearing those words. Delivering an atmosphere of dread, that fortunately Lupa was too young and innocent to comprehend. A bleaken face that was accompanied by a queried thought. _'Curious, how has that old codger not died yet?' _

"What did he say?" Lucy asked her daughter, her voice returning back to its regular monotone.

"He said that our family was a pack of monsters!" Her eyes filled with tears, "Mommy, is that true?! Am I monster?"

Lucy silently clenched her fist. She knew what Grouse was referring to. For some odd reason, Grouse was the only one (outside of the family) sharp enough to catch onto her family's secret doings. Their inbreeding affairs, that clearly disgusted his more "refined" beliefs. The man would only grow more disgruntled with their family than he was in the past. He was calling her daughter a "monster" simply because of her parentage. The anger bottling up inside her only made the dreadful atmosphere thicker. Though Lupa remained ignorant to it, the dread would grow to the point that her brother/lover could sense it from downstairs.

**(Meanwhile...)**

Lincoln was initially reading an aged comic book on the couch, dressed only in his best boxers, enjoying himself. That was until he had felt a great disturbance in the house, causing him to drop said comic. His body bolted upward, his eyes widen, all forms of white hair on him was sticking up. He knew what it was.

_"Oh no." _Lincoln whispered gravely, dreading what was to come of this.

**(Upstairs...)**

Lucy pulled Lupa in for a hug, one that strong and filled with comfort. "No, my darling little bumblebee. You are not a monster. Absolutely not. You do not listen what that old fart has to say."

Though Lupa was nearly consumed by her mother's griping form, she was able to escape an audible chuckle at the last few words she had heard. "He he, an old fart."

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she heard her precious child perk up from the tearful expression that she had entered with.

Lupa looked up at her mother and stared her in the eye...err, rather where her eye ought to have been. Facing with beady, red orbs that were pleading with one question. She asks, "But mom, what am I then?"

Lucy merely lowered her head so that her daughter would hear her next words clearly. "You are not a monster...You're much different." Lupa stared with intent, begging for the next few words to be said. "You are...an abomination."

"What?!" Lupa asked with shock, her face saddened once more, tears beginning to form like before.

"But that's a good thing. " Lucy said abruptly, extending her index finger as she signaled her daughter to hold off on the water works. Lupa merely tilted her head in confusion at her mom's words. Lucy merely took that as a sign to carry on.

"Monsters are of simple design with intent to be feared." Lucy explains, "while you, an abomination, are something too complex. You are something they can't understand and that's what makes them afraid. They can't fathom your existence and cannot duplicate you."

Lupa's formed tears were diminished and merely widen, silently looking up upon your mother as she explained her identity.

"You were created from a rare and great form of love. Same goes for your siblings as well." Lucy carried on, "A forbidden and passionate love made between me, your father and your aunts. A love that others cannot bring themselves to understand, alone copy. A special love that your daddy would only give to us, no one else. And it made you. You're special."

It was those words that caused Lupa to beam at her mother. "Really, mommy?!"

"Yep." Lucy smiled lightly at her daughter, "You guys are all special. And regular people are jealous that they aren't special."

Lupa giggled at this information. Her attitude now brighten and uplifting, she grasped her mother in a swift and hyperactive hug. "Thank you, mommy.

"You're welcome, honeybee." Lucy petted her daughter's snowy white hair affectionately, "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." Lupa said in return, before hopping off her mother's lap to go play elsewhere.

Lucy could bring herself to smile as she saw her daughter's restored deposition. _'She really is special...' _Lucy thought happily, returning to her writing.

**(Later by nightfall) - **

After a long day of playing Bingo at the local church, Jonathan Grouse finally returned to his home. An aged home that was almost as old as himself. But upon entrance, he found his home's interior shrouded in darkness. It immediately him at unease, for he swore that he didn't leave the house in such condition. "At the very least, the motion sensors should've gone off." Grouse mumbled to himself. "Damn electricity, might as well sue Ameren again."

He wandered over to the wall to his left, nearby the stairway. He groped the walls in search of a light switch, though upon discovery it was inactive no matter how many times he would flip it on. His surroundings remained in the dark. He growled to himself in annoyance. "What the hell am I to do?"

"Not insulting my child would be a start." Spoke a feminine yet monotone voice, that sounded as if it were nearby. _Very much nearby. _As soon as he heard the voice spoke, all the lights of his house immediately turned on, a brighten resurrection of each and every light bulb. Though initially blinded by so much light shining in his eyes, as soon as his vision recovered he was able to make out a figure right behind. Fight or flight taking over, his elderly frame fell backwards in a fit of fear. Falling back was surely enough to cause some injury to his aged and fragile hip. He looked up at the intruder, easily recognizing her as Lucy Loud.

"You made my child cry." Lucy said in her monotone voice, "Your life is forfeit."

"Aaaaah!" Grouse shrieked with fear. If not fear of the surprising intruder, then of whom the surprising intruder was.

_'The Loud girl who might be a witch! And the mother to the other monster child!' _Grouse's thoughts panicked.

Grouse shriek actually carried on for a solid minute, without Lucy even moving an inch. He just carried on screaming. It almost became a debate of whether if it was from fear or any suffered injuries. Lucy though would smirk at the sight before her.

_'Yes, scream you bastard. Scream.' _Lucy thought with sadistic glee.

Soon following, Grouse abruptly clasped his hands around his chest, a pained expression upon his face. He continued to shriek, though this time with heaving gasp between each scream. Lucy recognized what was going on; _'This old codger is having a heart attack.' _

Grouse would extend a hand, as if he were pleading to Lucy for help. But Lucy would only take a step back, denying such mercy. Sooner or later, Grouse's frame dropped to the floor, immobile and silent. Lucy glanced at his chest, seeing that it was no longer heaving nor any movement for that matter. He was no longer breathing. _'He's dead.' _

Lucy immediately action was to slowly take out her cellphone. Upon pressing Speed Dial 6, she made her call. After the rings had came and gone and that imminent click was heard, she answered not even waiting for any form of greeting.

"Lincoln, I think we might need to lay low again." Lucy said calmly.

"Goddammit, Lucy!" Shrieking a panicking Lincoln on the receiving end, "Not again!"

**The End.**


End file.
